1. Field
This application relates to a temperature control system for a container. More specifically, this application relates to vehicle cup holders and cooling systems configured to receive and cool or heat a beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cars and other vehicles include one or more cup holders which are configured to receive a can, cup, bottle or other type of beverage container. Recently, some luxury vehicles have been provided with a cooled container. The cooled container can be used to store drinks and/or food at a temperature that is below the ambient temperature in the vehicle. Often, the container is cooled by a cooling system that includes a thermoelectric device (TED), which has a hot side and a cold side. A heat sink in the form of a waste side heat exchanger is thermally coupled to the hot side of the TED. A pump or fan is provided to promote convective heat transfer through the waste side heat exchanger. In some instances, the cold side of the TED is conductively coupled to the container. In other instances, the cool side of the TED is used to cool air, which, in turn, cools the container through convection.